Naruto dan kiba lewat kuburan
by Nokia 7610
Summary: kisah naruto dan kiba ketika melewati kuburan pada malam jum'at kliwon (not yaoi)


Naruto dan kiba lewat kuburan pada malam jum'at kliwon

Naruto Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Don't like, Don't read Bro

Naruto dan kiba tampak sedang menelusuri sebuah jalan setapak, dipinggir hutan, bisa dilihat mereka berdua terlihat kedingan.

"hey kiba, kamu kedingan tidak?"tanya naruto sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"iya, perasaan kita ngak sampai-isampai ke penginapan nih"jawab kiba dengan menghembuskan nafas hangat ke-kedua tangannya

Lalu naruto berhenti berjalan."eh memang nama daerah ini apa?"kiba langsung menjawab naruto."kalau tidak salah bintaro"

.

Naruto tampak kaget ketika melihat sekelilingnya, Ternyata jalan setapak yang dilewati dirinya dan kiba adalah sebuah 'KUBURUAN'

"hey kiba, kenapa kita lewat kuburan?"mendengar perkataan naruto, kiba langsung melihat sekelilingnya."hah, kok ada kuburan?"kata kiba, bisa dilihat naruto dan kiba sedikit gemetar, pergi kepenginapan tapi malah lewat kuburan apa lagi pas malam JUM'AT KLIWON.

Kiba melihat sekeliling tempat tersebut, Kiba terkejut melihat Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang jongkok dibawah pohon"hoy naruto kok ada wanita dikuburan?" tanya kiba sambil menunjuk wanita tersebut.

"heee?, benar kiba, tapi mau apa wanita kekuburan, eh lebih baik kita datangi wanita tersebut, mungkin ia tersesat"naruto dan kiba menuju kearah wanita tersebut, kiba pun menepuk bahu wanita tersebut, wanita tersebut menoleh kearah kiba.

"hey nona sedang apa ditempat seperti ini, ngak baik loh, kalau wanita sedang sendirian apalagi dikuburan"tanya kiba

.

Wanita tersebut menjawab perkataan kiba."ano mas saya sedang mencari..."tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar

Jdeer!

...tangan saya mas"tanya wanita tersebut

Mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut naruto dan kiba tekejut bukan main"ta-ta-tangan"kata kiba tergagab, lalu Naruto menarik tangan kiba"ki-kiba kurasa wanita itu han-han-han!"lalu Naruto dan kiba saling berpandangan"hantu!, ayo lari!"mereka berdua berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan wanita tersebut

Sementara wanita tersebut memandang heran naruto dan kiba yang berlari terbirit-birit menjauh dari dirinya.

"heee?, kenapa mereka lari padalah aku mencari jam tanganku tapi kok ngira aku hantu ya?, haah dasar orang aneh"kata wanita tersebut yang kembali mencari jam tangannya kembali.

.

.

.

Kiba dan naruto sedang duduk disebuah batu besar, tampaknya mereka sangat kelelahan sehabis berlari dari wanita yang mereka anggap HANTU.

"hah hah hah benar-benar melelahkan, aku tidak menyangka wanita itu adalah hantu hah hah hah"kata kiba dengan terengah-engah.

"hey kiba bukankah itu penginapannya?"tanya naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah penginapan.

"benar ayo kita kesana!"kata kiba sambil melangkah kearah penginapan tersebut.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA DIPENGINAPAN.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan kiba sedang berjalan kearah kamar penginapannya, langkah naruto dan kiba terhenti ketika melihat wanita yang mereka temui di KUBURAN.

"ki-kiba, han-hantu itu, ngikutin kita kiba"kata naruto tergagap

"be-be-benar"jawab kiba, dan dapat dilihat kedua kaki kiba gemetar hebat, ketika melihat wanita tersebut mendekat kearah mereka.

"hey ternyata kalian menginap disiniya?"tanya wanita tersebut, tetapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut, malah naruto dan kiba besimbuh dihadapan wanita tersebut, sedangkan si wanita memasang wajah heran.

"ma-maafkan kami, karena tidak bisa nolong kamu nyari tanganmu...ampuni kami, jangan gentayangi kami"kata naruto dan kiba dengan nada memohon, sedangkan wanita tersebut seperti menahan tawa.

"hmmph!"

"hmmph!"

"hmmph!...ha ha ha ha!"wanita tersebut tertawa karena perkataan kiba dan naruto, dan kiba dan naruto memandang heran, wanita tersebut

"kurasa kalian salah dengar, mungkin karena petir, ha ha ha, kemarin malam itu aku mencari jam tangan bukan tangan ha ha ha"kata wanita tersebut sambil memegang perutnya mencoba menahan tawa.

Sementara naruto dan kiba terkejut, ternyata wanita yang mereka temui bukan hantu, dan ternyata wanita tersebut bukan mencari tangan tapi jam tangan.

"NANI!"teriak naruto dan kiba

Saking kerasnya teriakan naruto dan kiba, burung yang bertengger diatap penginapan tersebut berterbangan, bahkang genteng penginapan tersebut terjatuh

THE END.


End file.
